Kyuza Airealo
Kyuza Airealo (كيوزا إيريالو), is one of the last few added members of Team Emerald, operating in New York City’s Lower Manhattan Area. He is also the most quite among the team and doesn’t really speak much due to his history, and it is evident that regardless of whatever situation he is in, he shows 0% fear and will do everything and anything in order to get the job done. Just like James and a few others, Kyuza is a Red Dragni, but just like James, his progression into his newfound abilities was also an abnormal experience compared to other Dragnis. He is also the most durable and is the literal tank in the group who hits very hard when necessary with his huge silver mace weapon or by his shear strength. Theme: Farhad Mahdavi - Prince of Persia (Original Mix) Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Kyuza Airealo (In Arabic: كيوزا إيريالو) Alias – Kyau-Siya, Son of Abann and Miria, Fearless Solider, The Elf Boy (joke name) Information Born on Autumn 22XX (19-21) Place of Living/Birth/Current: Cairo, Egypt Nationality: Egyptian (possibly small percentage of Japanese) Height 6.3 ft. (198.12 cm) Weight 235 lbs (also has 30-50+ lbs worth of armor) Friends/Enemies: Abann (Father, Deceased), Miria '(Mother, Deceased), '''Antonia '(Aunt/Guardian, Alive), '''Team Emerald (Affiliation/Friends),' Team Ruby'(Friends), Navy Seals/Jordan Wayne/Dark Skull (Friends), Jared Striker (Friends), Other Heroes (Friends), Unknown Egyptian Girl (Saved her, inspired her), CIA member/Noah Terwillinger (Friends), Shadow-Speak/ الظل الكلام (Yamir Mizar/ يامير مزار), (Enemy, Nemesis, killer of his parents), Manhattan Villians (Walkner, Foster, Erik, Lizard-Man, etc)(Enemies), Dr. Karvner (Hatred for, enemies), Dr. Paralysis, the son of Shadow-Speak (Archenemy, Nemesis, Hatred for) Personality – '''Kyuza is the type of person who does not speak much, when he does speak, it is just a few sentence, however what he says bares meaning. When he is curious of something he tends to be focused on what he sees has importance. Kyuza cannot understand or be fazed by fear for what Shadow-Speak had done to him, for the voice of his parents before they were violently killed snapped him out of the mental torment of Yamir’s powers that hindered his emotions. Kyuza is very defensive of those who are close to him, and is often the protector of several members of his team, even going as far as taking brutal attacks or strikes from opponents instead of his teammate taking the damage, since he is durable, he is capable of eating most attacks through at him, a literal shield he is. '''Appearance – '''Kyuza has a dark skin tone because of where he is born and raised, however, his formerly dark brown hair became blonde as he got to the age of 5, and his ears are pointy as if he is an elf, a birth defect that originated from both his parents being meta-humans, however, this allows him to have a strong sense of hearing, able to hear things further and more clearly, including footsteps from miles away. Kyuza wears an Arabian Military EAF Uniform that is identical to his father and mother. He has a red armor covering under his uniform that is made out of thick leather with metal/steel components. Kyuza has a large red scarf that is capable of covering his face, and has a pair of goggles that is hidden underneath it should he find the time to use it. He also has a small green cape attached to the back of his armor that represents the Flag of the Kingdom of Egypt and the Republic of Egypt (1923 – 1952). '''Abilities Red Dragni Abilities – Kyuza is a Red Dragni. Unlike James Konta, Kyuza was taught early on of what he is to become. Knowing this, Kyuza prefers to gain these abilities by working hard and becoming stronger has he progresses instead of being subjected to a near death experience in order to get it. One of the reasons why he is vulnerable early on to most attacks, in some instances where his ribs and arm were broken by a criminal Japanese Swordsman, who was a Half White Dragni. After the fight and the events of Japan, Kyuza abilities kicked in, thus becoming stronger than he was before, and by becoming a Dragni, his Hazel colored pupils became red. Weapon Specialist – Kyuza has been said to be void of nearlyall his emotions. He has little to nothing, but when it comes to fear itself, he is 100% immune to fear for that was what Shadow-Speak attempted to do to him as a child in order to teach him a lesson. Instead of becoming a crazed person, what saved him was the voice of his parents, which altered the mental fear torment powers of Shadow-Speak who was already channeling said ability into the mind of Kyuza. Kyuza isn’t afraid of anything or anyone, however, the son of the late Shadow-Speak, failed to cause fear to Kyuza, resulting in him attacking the innocent people around kyuza in order to get Kyuza angry, which also failed and Kyuza and team saves the people captured by Dr. Paralysis. Enhanced Hearing – Kyuza’s hearing is very strong to the point he can hear the slightest sound from miles away, including faint footsteps or the sound of a small flying bug that is a several feet away. He can also focus his hearing on a sole target, canceling out other sounds when under complete focus and concentration. Durability – Kyuza is very durable as a Dragni. He is capable of taking hits from the strongest of opponents and strong rounds of plasma or bullet gunfire that would obliterate a normal person (Non-Dragni). Unlike the other Dragnis, aside from James Konta, it took time for Kyuza’s Dragni abilities to develop for he was at a time still venerable to heavy damage, however after the events of Japan, he was shown to heal a bit faster and adapt to new form of attacks, eventually becoming capable of taking all forms of attacks in combat, the reason why he is considered the tank in the group. Weapon Specialist – Kyuza’s signature weapon is a silver mace that was made by bio-blacksmithing engineers. A strong, durable weapon that was used by his father, now being used by Kyuza himself. The weapon is very strong that it can put dents in, even crack parts of an armed vehicle, tanks, etc. Kyuza also carries 2 types of blades. A Khopesh '''(Egyptian Sickle Sword) and a short hand sword. He rarely uses these swords in combat; however, he uses them when he has to be tactical or attempting to cut something that requires the use of a sword. Since these weapons are subjected to breaking, Kyuza would often have them be repaired, the person to repair his blades is Caveboy (Ivan Illuton) who is capable of fixing broken tech, devices, etc. '''Weaknesses Slow Attacker – Kyuza is powerful, but his power is sacrificed by his slowness in combat. The reason for this is because Kyuza tends where heavy armor, even heavier in the future. He also is more of a defensive fighter. It is unknown how fast Kyuza is as long as he remains armored up, in addition, most Egyptian fighters who are sword or mace wielding warriors are not the fastest of fighters. Inspiration Kyuza was inspired by both Moses and Joseph (son of Jacob/Israel) from the Bible (Old Testament). What also was an inspiration to the character was Ogami Ittō from the Lone wolf and Cub. His likeness was inspired by the default characters of the Elvaan race in Final Fantasy 11. History of Kyuza Airealo Kyuza Airealo was born and raised in Cairo, Egypt. His parents, Abann and Miria Airealo, were in the Egyptian Military, joint connection with high ranking groups and the police. They were temporarily removed from duty because of Kyuza’s mother, who was soon to give birth to Kyuza, in addition, both parents status has been changed in the EAF (Egyptian Armed Forces). When Kyuza was born and got a little older, he had a physical birth defect that caused his ears to be slightly pointed, resembling an elf, as well as having the obvious Dragni based birthmark on his back being significantly visible, and his parents already knew what the birthmark met because they had researched Dragnis, the reason why the parents of Kyuza taught him very early on of what he will become and that he must follow in their steps to protect people when he is older, revealing that both Abann and Mira Kyuza were meta humans. Eventually a criminal mastermind with meta human powers came along, going by the name Shadow-Speak/ الظل الكلام (Yamir Mizar/ يامير مزار), who attempting to kidnap and turn children and teenagers, brainwashing using his fear inducing abilities to force the captive to become child soldiers that are willing to kill. At the age of 7, Kyuza was also taken, resulting in his parents going through trial and error to save their child and the rest of the children. As young as Kyuza was, even as a captive he did his best to try and help others escape, only to be found out by Shadow-Speak and subjected Kyuza to the strongest form of fear inducing mental torment that overwhelmed Kyuza, at that very moment, his parents found him and attempted to rescue him, hearing them shout for him even, which hindered the mental torment. Shadow-Speak was hit by gunfire, but it didn’t affect him, in turn he killed the parents of Kyuza by slashing several times at their throats with shadowy tendrils, escaping after the double murder. This resulted in Kyuza living with the sister of his father Abann, Antonia Airealo, who discovered that Kyuza was void of all emotions, no fear, no remorse, regret, as if the emotions have somewhat been severed from him. Antonia continued to train the boy as he got older, he went out to seek out the killer of his parents and stop Shadow-Speaks operations. After the defeat of Shadow-Speak, Kyuza had left Egypt, it is unknown to where he has went or been too, but he first interacted with James Konta during the cybernetic threat in Japan, for he was also looking for Jordan Wayne, whom he had met at the age of 13 when US Navy and Military personnel were making their way to South Korea.